herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Pinkman
Jesse Pinkman is the former student/ assistant cook for Walter White. He assists in many crimes with him, until it goes too far and he attempts to help Hank Schrader and his partner Steven Gomez to help arrest him. Background Jesse Bruce Pinkman was born in September 1984 into an upper middle-class family in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Jesse has also met Emilio Koyama in his elementary school. At some point in his early life, Jesse created the band "TwaüghtHammër" with his friends, serving as the drummer. Jesse attended J. P. Wynne High School and was a poor student, largely due to his inattentiveness and apathy. Jesse first met Walter White in his junior year when Walter was his chemistry teacher. Walter, whom Jesse almost always calls "Mr. White," flunked Jesse in his class. Walt later tells Jesse that he "never thought much" of him, though he did frequently write "Apply Yourself" on Jesse's graded quiz papers and, when meeting Hank Schrader, his mother said "Mr. White must have seen some potential in Jesse, he really tried to motivate him, he was one of the few teachers who cared." In high school, Jesse was already involved in the use, manufacture and distribution of methamphetamine. On Jesse's website, he mentions that he attended "DeVry University data systems management" along with J. P. Wynne High School. After being forced to leave his parents' residence, presumably because of his continued drug use and the final straw that broke the camels back so to speak was when he took the blame for the "pot" his parents found in the house when it was actually his little brothers, Jake's. Jesse moved in with his Aunt Ginny, whom he took care of until her death from lung cancer; afterwards, he was allowed to stay in her home, the ownership of which fell to Jesse's parents. Jesse has been long estranged from his parents due to his drug abuse and its attendant lifestyle. ("Crazy Handful of Nothin'") Jesse has a much younger over-achieving brother Jake Pinkman with whom he gets along, despite their differences in age and aptitudes, as well as Jesse's spotty rapport with his folks. In fact, Jesse seems to connect extremely well with children in general and avoids exposing them to his own destructive behavior, even when to do so would be criminally inept and risky. Trivia *In the original pilot script, the character that would become Jesse was named "Marion Dupree." *Jesse is the only main character in season 1 that isn't related to Walter. *We find out Jesse's middle name is Bruce in the episode Down. *Jesse was originally scheduled to be killed at the end of Season 1. Before then however, Vince Gilligan recognized Aaron Paul's excellent potential and acting, and decided to keep him on. No-Doze took his place, being punched to death by Tuco Salamanca in "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal". * Jesse is one of two characters (along with Walter White) to appear in every episode. However he has no lines in the episode "Buried", which makes Bryan Cranston the only actor to have lines in every episode of the series. *Jesse and Walt are the only main characters to kill another main character. *Jesse has met every main character except for Walt Junior. *Jesse has owned several cars & motorbikes including: **1982 Chevrolet Monte Carlo **Kawasaki GPX 750 R **Kawasaki ZG 1000 Concours **1986 Toyota Tercel *Jesse has several tattoos including: **A tribal mark marking on his right hand **A dragon on his chest **A tiki skull on his back, between his shoulder blades Category:Male Category:Former Slaves Category:Victims Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Nurturer Category:In love heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dramatic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Titular Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful